happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Feet Two/Transcript
This article is about the transcript of the sequel, Happy Feet Two. Transcript Brothers and sisters, penguins all. Everything in this world... ...no matter how big... ...no matter how small... ...is connected in ways we never expected. Yes, indeed. Penguins of the world unite Strength in numbers, we can get it right One time We are a part of the rhythm nation With music by our side To break what now divides Let's work together To improve our way of life This is the test No struggle, no progress Lend a fin to help your brother do his best Sing it up now Let's dance, let's shout Shake your body down to the ground Let's dance, let's shout Shake your body down to the ground Let's dance, let's shout Mumble! Sorry. Lift your head up 'Cause you're a star Be strong, boy, know who you are Papa said knock them out Yeah, I'm gonna knock them out Papa said knock them out Come on Don't call it a comeback I've been here for years Rockin' my peers, puttin' suckas in fear I'm gonna take this itty-bitty world By storm And I'm just getting warm We're bringing fluffy back, yeah Them other penguins Don't know how to act, yeah Take 'em to the chorus Get your fluffy on Shake your tail Get your fluffy on But watch yourself Get your fluffy on We are a part of the rhythm nation Ain't nobody Loves me better Makes me happy Makes me Feel that way Ain't nobody Ain't nobody better than you Nobody's better than you Do your thing Make my body sing We are a part of the rhythm nation Do your thing Do your thing Come on, Erik, give it a shot. Do your thing Hey. Aw, my little munkin. I'll go talk to him. Oh, let me try. Hey, little guy. - Are you okay? - Mm-hm. - You're not joining the party? - Mm-mm. Can you say why? Why? No. What I mean is, why are you...? Uncle Mumble. I think he's asking, "Why dance?" Like, he needs a solid reason. Don't you, Erik? Yeah. Plenty of reasons to dance. What's mine, Pa? Well, the only way to find out is to try it. Come on, son. It's just one big old foot after the other. No one'll laugh at you, I promise. Come on. On my feet. I don't care what the people say Yeah. You'll get the hang of it. All you gotta do... ...is feel the beat. I'm gonna let it all out, do my thing We are a part of the rhythm nation Come on, son. Let's shake this world! Show me what you're workin' with Do your thing Let's dance, let's shout We're bringing fluffy back Do your thing Make my body sing That's it. Get stupid. We are a part of the rhythm... It's not funny! Can you whiz on cue and finish with a headstand? I don't think so. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh, gosh. That was... Wow. Oh. Uh... Erik. Erik. Erik, I'm really sorry. Come on, champ. It wasn't that bad. When I was your age... ...I got laughed at a lot. They thought I was weird too. Mumble! I mean, different, in a cool way. Like, you're cool. I was uncool. - Easy, easy. Whoa. - Really uncool. Okay. You know, Erik... ...when your daddy's in a deep hole... ...he's gotta learn to stop digging. Yeah. Mumble! A little help here. We'd never have an egg with you. No way. No way. Give me one good reason. - Too short. - And you're gross. - Is that guy bothering you? No, he's nobody. I wanna know what love is - Hey, Mumble. - Amigo. Hey. Hey! I want you to show me - Ramon, get out of there. - That's Erik's hole. - Ramon! - What? We're having a private conversation with Erik. So you, too, are mocked and misunderstood? Amigo, please. Don't worry, I can fix it. No, no, no. Let me tell something to you. What's a best friend for if he cannot bring a daddy and his boy together? Hello? Where are you? Hello? Hello? Hello? There you are. You know, fluffito, the truth is... ...for wild maverick outcasts like us who cannot be tamed... ...this place sucks! Ramon, you're being ridiculous. Not anymore. I am going home to Adelie Land. Adelie Land, Adelie Land Be who you want to be A haven for heroes Erik? Knock knock? Hello? Honey, I think he needs to be alone right now. We can't leave him by himself in a hole. We've got his back, sir. Yeah. True that. There you go. - Let the hoppers work it out. - Quite right. Okay, come on. All right. Step away. Nothing to see here. Shufflely off-ely. So much for my daddy skills. Adis, Emperor Land! This is one fabulous penguin you will never laugh at again. Never! Hey, Atticus. Snack time. Erik? Shh. I think they're snuggled up. All snoozy. They're not here. Bobo! Oh! Boadicea! Come on, Atticus. Why you fooling around? Where are you? I know you hear me, Atticus. Gloria? Do you think they could have, you know, run off? Outside? By themselves? Maybe they followed Ramon. - Baby... - I know, I know. But I really ought to check it out. I won't be long. Mumble, relax. We will find them and when we do, you'll find a way to put things right. You're a good dad. Yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? Whoa, that was a big one. I hate it when that happens. Hey, Will? Is that you? Of course it's me. Can't you tell? No. Not if we all look the same. I don't. Will, we are krill. We are meant to look the same. Not me, Bill. There's only one of me in all the world. I am one in a krillion. Hm. - Where you going? - I'm leaving. I wanna be free, Bill! There's no such thing as free, Will. Come on, less thinking, more swarming. I'm sick of swarming. We've been swarming all our lives. It's like you've got a mind of your own. Tell me, Bill, what lies beyond the swarm? - More swarm. - And then? - Some more swarm. - And then? Will, there's nothing but swarm. We are a swarm without end. Everything's got an end. See? I end here. That is not a happy ending. It stands to reason, Bill... ...if I swim against the swarm, I must eventually reach the end of the world. Yeah. Okay. On the count of three. One, two, three! No. I can do this. I can do this. No, you can't. Yes, I can do this. No, you can't. Who's talking to me? You. Who are you? Me. Who said that? Now walk it out Now walk it out West side, walk it out South side, walk it out East side, walk it out Hey Hey! What's up? What's this? What's up? We're coming to Adelie Land. You aren't. You are without your parents, this is chicknapping. Now go. Shoo, shoo! - But we can't. We're fugitives. - Huh? - Fugi-wha...? - Fugitives. - Fleeing Emperor Land. - No. - No happy feets. - What? No happy feets. We're rebels seeking thrills and adventure. And tasty snacks. Oh, thank you. This guy. All right. I want a big fish, three little ones... Oh, oh! Some of those tiny crustaceans. The little ones that go: Oh, yeah! - Now go. - But we can't swim. We're way too fluffy. - What? - Fluffy don't float. But it's too high. I'm a leap-ophobic. Oh, dude! The water's right there. Like, right there. I don't care. It's too cold for a hot blood like me. Atticus, stop! He's chewing on his flipper! Okay, okay. Here's what we are going to do. We count to three. Push me on two. But you don't tell me, okay? One, two! Aah! What'd you do that for? Baby penguins. Cute, but ruthless. Will! Will! What are we even looking for? That's the beauty of it, my friend. I don't know. Will, please, come back. I fear the worst. I fear the worst too, Bill... ...because fearing the best is a complete waste of time. Oh, yeah. There! Maybe it's a black hole. They're just myths. Scary talk, to keep us in the swarm. Coming out of nowhere, swallowing everything in its path! For something that doesn't exist, it's very impressive. - Swim! Aah! - Whoa! Oh, yes. It's beautiful. Uncle Ramon? No. No, no, no. Kids... ...take me home. So this... ...is all we are. Lunch. To think we spent our whole lives not knowing the truth. Goodbye, Krill World. Erik. Bo. Atticus. Ramon. Hmm. Listen. Do you hear that? That's the mating call of the Adelie female. I'm about to be thrown to the ground and crushed by a thousand chicas. It's okay, ladies! The love god, he's back! Whoa! Ignored by thousands. I said, "The love god is back!" Come on. I got so much love, I'm going to explode! Ramon! Amigos! I can't believe it! I'm back in the band. Yeah! It's like you never left, but you did. Ramon, triplets? No, there's only three. Kids, amigos. Amigos, kids. Oh, look at how cute. Where are the chicas? The Ramon-starved chicas? - You been away too long. - There's a lot more competition now, bro. - To this? Mm-hm. Impossible. Lovelace Guru We love you Wow. - Same old Lovelace. - Only completely different. He looks like a rainbow. Like a rainbow... ...with man-chichis. Ramon. All right! Brothers and sisters! Penguins all! No matter how big! No matter how small! We are here today... ...for one extraordinary penguin! Yes, indeed! It's Sven time! Sven! Sven! Sven! Sven! Sven! A penguin who's not afraid of heights. So what? - Whoa! - Golly gosh! A penguin who can fly. Up-uppity-up! Okay, this Mr. Up is going down. Share the mystery of your history Tell it, brother! Testify. Oh, but friends... ...it's such a long story. Then tell the short one! Ramon. It begins with the loss of... Hey, Goldilocks. That beak looks way too big on you! - It begins... - The end. - Security! - I can't believe this. Get your filthy flippers off me! Let him go. He's fragile right now. Yeah! You tell them, amigos! And they're still talking. We're still here for you, brother. Go ahead. Okey-dokey. Ahem. It begin with the loss of my... No. No, no, no. I'm sorry. The moment is gone. I've lost my mojo. Maybe tomorrow. No, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling it. Show's over. Please, sir. - What? Does your story have flying in it? Aww. And where are you from, little squirt? We're from the Emperor-hood. And what your name is? Erik. Ear-rik. Hm. In Svenland, we have many brave warriors called Ear-rik. You do? Oh, ja. Ja. Everybody! Everybody! Your attention, please. I dedicate my much-applauded... ...heartswarming saga... ...to my brave friend Ear-rik. Ear-rik Ear-rik Ear-rik Ear-rik Ear-rik "Ear-rik"? Ear-rik Erik. So... ...it begin with the loss of my home! He was the last of a noble penguin race Whose world collapsed at a rapid pace The power to fly was my saving grace The mighty Sven From his pretty lips With his stylish swoops And his triple flips I alone escaped the apocalypse The mighty Sven He journeyed far without a rest Ooh. Hello there. Those fightin' titans Were a heck of a test But even they couldn't take him down 'Cause none could match The guts and grit of Sven Sven Guts and grit Guts and grit He met the aliens who ruled the seas They took one look at him And fell to their knees They restored him They adorned him And they adored him Then destiny showed its... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Oh, it's okey-dokey. Don't keep it inside. Yeah, it's okey-dokey. Sing it out Then destiny showed its kindest face When I was lost in the darkest place Before I drew my final breath He delivered me From the thick black death Bathed and fluffed All pleasures bestowed I didn't want to end it They covered me in a protective robe There I stood before him Resplendent Sven! Sven! Sven! Erik! As I was learning the alien speak What smells so gosh darn good-y? Sven had a higher truth to seek Who knows what he saw In that mystic light? Svensei! - I've seen our future. - What? - Ja, it's calling to me. - Yeah? It says " Sven. Sven, go that way! Quickly!" I'm with you! The mighty Sven Oh, my sweet eyes. He flies The mighty Sven And so he came to this far, far shore To shine his gifts upon us all What...? - What is it? - It's incredible. - Really? You've never seen this? No. - This is green. Green. Brothers and sisters, behold the power... ...of Sven. Let it out, let it out Let it out Let it out On that day, I took a vow: I, Sven, promises to use my powers Only for good-y Good-y, good-y And I dedicate full-time... ...to the "createment" of a new Adelie Land! Is there no end to the power of Sven? Sven! Sven! Sven! Marry me! Marry me! No, marry me! Marry me! Marry me! No, no, marry me! No, marry me! Marry me! Ah, my beauties. But if I love the few, who will love the many? But if they love you, who will love Ramon? Ramon! Somebody? Anybody? Nobody? Body? Aw, bitter, twisted, lonely guy. You must learn to think like Sven. Why? If you want it... ...you must will it! If you will it... ...it will be yours! SvenTHINK. All rights reserved, copyright me. You know, up close, you're still an idiot. Try it. SvenTHINK. Sven THINK, Sven THINK. - Sven THINK, Sven THINK. - All right! Excuse me. Coming through. I'll prove it doesn't work. - Okey-dokey. Now, loosen up. Mm-hm. - Empty your mind. - Done. And picture your goal. Okay. See her eyes. Blue. No, brown. Deep brown. - Short. - Tall. - Slender. - Bouncy. Whatever. Just will it. Okay. Will it harder. Come on, will it harder! Now with extra added bonus will! Ow! My foot! Will it, will it, will it! - Open your eyes. - Ramon! - Close your eyes. - Where are the kids? Security! You. Me. Beautiful egg. Now. You. Me? Fat chance. I have a chance. And it's fat! Carmen, I'm getting serious stalker vibe. Carmen. Her name is Carmen. Oh, Sven. You're going to be my best friend and my best man all rolled into one. Hey, Mumble. Carmen, wait! Where you going? Erik! - Erik! Carmen! Mumble, Ear-rik is your boy? Yes, he is. Kids... ...we're leaving. - Uncle Mumble, no fair! - Come on, all of you. - Oh, no. But this place is so much fun. Erik. Let's go. - I'm not going back to Emperor Land. - Don't be silly. I'm staying here. What about the folks back home and how worried your mother must be? Ear-rik, it's best to do what your father's saying. But I don't belong there. Oh, fluffy one, I want to tell to you a secret. Okay? Sometimes, when you are a little different... ...the world laugh at you, ja? Yeah. Think you're funny. - Pointing flippers. - Mm-hm. Ja, well, we have a saying back in Svenland. Believe in yourself, Ear-rik... ...because Sven believe in you. - Mighty Sven? - Ja? Will I ever fly? - Erik, please. - Mumble, the boy seeks a higher truth. If you want it, you must will it. If you will it... ...it will be yours. Now, go. Aww. Ciao. Ciao. Uh, son? Erik... ...you know, when things go wrong... ...running away is not the answer. Okay? You have to find within yourself a way to handle it. Okay? Yeah. Yeah. And we're all different. It's part of the job of life to find out who you are... ...and what you got. It may not be dancing or flying... ...but when you find it... ...it'll be all yours. You know what I'm saying? Yeah. Okey-dokey. Right. Sven Will! Will! Will! What is this?! It's the wave of change! The world is changing, Bill. We've got to get on the ride! By the mother of Guin. This cannot be. Whoa. Something somewhere just took a big bump. Yeah. Sounded awfully close to Emperor Land. Come on, guys. Let's pick up the pace. - This is our moment, Bill. - Okay. Adapt or die, my friend. Adapt? There's no telling what we might become. Fine. Be a plankton muncher all your life. But that's what we are. We're herbivores. We eat veggies. Right. So everyone else can eat us. Well, I am not prepared to be on the menu any longer. - Where you going? - I'm moving up the food chain. The food chain? I'm gonna go chew on something that has a face! I don't remember this. Yeah. Well, things always look different on the way back. Guess we'll have to go all the way around. - But Emperor Land is straight ahead. - Yeah. So why not go over that? No, no. This way is better. But shortcuts are shorter. Not always. Now, come on. It's not that far. Guys, stop! Erik. I said stop! All right. All right. We'll keep going, but take it nice and slow. And what's say we don't look down, okay? Atticus, what did I just say? - Whoa! - Wow. G'day, sport. Hi. - Where you heading? - Home. Oh, yeah? So am I. If you don't mind backing up a little bit... ...we'll just squeeze past. That's the one thing I can't do, matey: Back up. The Beachmaster backs up for nobody. Then maybe... ...you can move sideways. Don't do sideways. We've come all the way across. You'll have to go all the way back. I've got the kids. It's kind of dangerous. Of course. - And we're anxious to get home. - I see. Fair enough. But see it my way, sport. One day, I'll be protecting my beach... ...and some pumped-up mongrel wants to take it from me. We're nose-to-nose. The whole world's watching. And in the back of me mind, there's this niggling doubt: I once backed up for a penguin. He'll see it in me eyes... ...and I'm gone. Goodbye, ladies. Hello, lonely beach. - You with me? - Yeah, but... Then get out of my way. My mother says, "Every obstacle is an opportunity. " What? Bo. Bo! Whoa! Unh! Hey! Yo, dog! You be apologizing... ...or I'm gonna tear you a new nostril. He didn't mean that. That's okay. I didn't mean that. SvenTHINK, SvenTHINK. - Erik, no! Golly gosh! You fat... ...mother of all bullies! Get out of my way! Oh, no. Erik. Daddy. Daddy. - Where are you, Daddy? - Where's he gone? Uh-oh. That's not healthy. Are you okay? Not exactly. Daddy, what are you doing... ...down there? - Get back up here. Not sure I can. There is a way... ...but you won't like it. You want me to back up, don't you? Come on, Dad. You can do it. We won't think less of you, Daddy. Well, I suppose technically it's just reversing. I guess I could, you know, just a smidge. That's it, Dad. That's the spirit. Yeah. Back. That's it. In no way does this feel natural. - Now see if you can turn yourself around. All right. Use your flippers. Whoa! Stop! Dad! Come on, Daddy. You can do it. Oh, jeez! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Can you hear me... ...Daddy?! Shane? Darren? Daddy! I need youse... ...to stay strong. I know you will, because you've never let me down. Penguin, you still there? Yeah. Right here. Would you see that me boys get home safe to their mother? Daddy. What are you saying? Sorry, boys. They're calling full time on your old man's career. - No, Dad! No! - No, Dad! Come on. Take a look around. Can you see any way out? Yeah. I could grow... ...a pair of wings. Can you move at all? I'm stuck, mate. Okay. Everyone... ...back from the edge. Come on, get back from the edge. All right. Now don't move till I get back. Where are you going? To see what I can do for their daddy. What can he do? He's just an ordinary penguin. That's one small step for a krill... ...one giant leap for spineless invertebrates. Holy mother of krill. How's your appetite, Bill? He's a big 'un. What on earth are you doing? - I'm stalking. - You can't...! - Shh! Shh. - You can't... You can't stalk. You're a krill. We've got to evolve, Bill. Evolve? Just like that? It's taken us millions of years just to get this far. Watch and learn, Billy-boy. I'm about to naturally select. No! No, no, no... Hmm. A little chewy. Keenly aromatic. You just nibbled on its butt. Don't let it go to your head. Au contraire, I will go to its head. Oh, goodness. Onward and upward, my friend. Fresh delicacies await. Uh, penguin? Is that you? Streuth. Oh, penguin. We're going where no krill has ever gone before! Uh-huh. We're the stuff of legends, Bill! Yippie-yi-yo-ki-yay. How far to the face? Just ahead! Hey, you! Doofus! Yeah, you. Kelp-sucker. My mistake. I thought you were a ruthless killing machine. Don't you want a little taste of penguin? Stand back, Bill. This could get messy. Ha, ha! He's a fighter! But he'll drop soon. It's just the death throes! Yoo-hoo! Whoa! Whoa! G'day, gorgeous. I'm sorry. My mistake. Dad? Boys. Pa. It worked. SvenTHINK. Oh, yeah! Did you see the look in his eyes? Mortal terror! You said he was finished. - I spared his despicable life! - What? He'll tell his friends. Spread the fear. There's a new predator in town! Sching! You're insane. Someone's gotta keep their numbers down, Bill, and we are that someone. Oh, boy. We are the champions, my friend And we'll keep on fighting till the end Listen to yourself. Me are the champion Me are the champion Delusional singing! Will, it's the first sign of madness. Me are the champion - How's that shoulder? - Yeah, it's okay. Yeah, get some ice on it. You'll be right. - Thanks. - No. Thank you. Thanks to you, chief, Beachmaster Bryan gets to play another season. I reckon that makes you an honorary elephant seal. What do you reckon, boys? Thank you, Your Honor, for giving us our daddy back. - Yeah. Cheers, Bryan. - I owe you one, my friend. No. I mean it. All you have to do is ask. Any time, any place. No worries. Okay? No worries. Okay. Come on, nippers. Let's get youse home. - All right. Both of youse. - On you hop, Shane-o. Come on, guys. Go on, Daggy, up you get. We lost, ain't we? Atticus, we're not lost. - Emperor Land should be right here. - Yeah. My instincts are never wrong. You all are crazy. I know for a fact the Emperor-hood is one day that way. No, that way. Oh, my goodness! Oh, no. Hey, look! Somebody got out! Aye, you see! I knew there was a way! Hey, buddy, how do we get out?! I don't know! I'm trying to get in! Mumble! Mumble! Yo! Dad! Atticus, my man! Good to see y'all still kicking! What happened? That big old iceberg you on came thumping and bumping, and here we are! That's messed up! Nothing we can't fix, dear! Mommy! I told them all to chillax! I knew you'd be fine! Where's Mommy? Has anyone seen Gloria? Mumble! Erik! Mom! - Gloria! My beautiful boys. Thought I'd never see you again. Gotta be a way to get you out. Honey, there are search parties everywhere. If there's a way out, we're gonna find it. Don't worry, Daddy! Today Uncle Mumble got a big old elephant seal out of... ...a big black hole! Yeah. But that was a whole lot different! But you did. Mumble! Can you get us a couple of fish for my kids? Mine too! Over here! Okay. I'll do what I can. What about my family? Hey, don't forget us! Hey, hey! Hey, listen. There is a way to feed a whole lot of you. I'm going to Adelie Land. Bring back some friends. You'll have to be patient... ...okay? Bo, where are you going? I'm taking the shortcut. - No, you're not. You're staying here. But I'm very fast. - Erik? - Be cool. She's a freerunner. Sorry, Erik. One's faster than two. Boadicea, do you have a tail feather? Yes, I have a tail feather. Then you... ...shake it, my dear! - Booya! But, Miss Viola... ...there are all kinds of dangers out there. Not dangers, challenges! Now that's the spirit! Okay. Okay. Find Uncle Ramon. Tell him to bring the amigos and as many Adelies as he can. And... And always remember the family motto: Just let rip! Come on, Uncle Mumble. We got some fishing to do. So, what news have you? Every nook and cranny, every which way, completely blocked. There's a lot of talk out there. - Thinking the unthinkable. - Yeah. Noah, they're calling this the 'Berg of Doom. How will we answer that? - We look again. - We can't just keep... We go back and we search a hundred times. There is no way out! A thousand times if we have to. There's always a way! Yeah, that's it, right there. The ice The ice sounds nice Check one The ice Ice sounds nice Here. Let me help you. Okay. Now let it go. Wait... Erik! No! Slow down! Jump! Jump off! - Erik! Whoa! Did you see me? Did you? Don't ever do that again! Daddy, I was flying! - Aw, Erik. - Really flying! I flapped my wings super fast and I went uppity-up! Son, we're penguins. We can't fly. But Sven is a penguin. I don't know what kind of penguin Sven is, but we are Emperor penguins. We can't... But if everyone could learn to fly, Mommy can... ...get out of there! - Hey. - I don't know if there's a way out! Know... way out! Hey! But if there is, it sure as eggs ain't flying. If you want it, you must will it! And if you will it, it will be yours! Aw, Erik, get real. They're trapped. They're hungry, afraid. The last thing anyone... ...needs is false hope! Boys? Then they'll die. Boys... ...what's going on with you two? Just working things out. Erik? We need some mother love, Ms. G. He's about to explode! Mumble, why don't you go... ...catch some fish? He ain't hungry... ...Ms. G. It's okay, Atticus. I got it. I got it! Okay, fishing. Erik, just let it go. Erik, calm down! Sweetie, take a step back. Close your eyes. Deep breath. Come on, it's easy. Just when you think Hope is lost And giving up Is all you got Blue turns black Your confidence is cracked There seems no turnin' back from here When your feet Are made of stone And you're convinced That you're all alone Look at the stars Instead of the dark You'll find your heart Shines like the sun Let's not let our anger get us lost And the need to be right Comes with way too high a cost That's when you can build A bridge of light That's what turns the wrongs all right That's when you know It's worth the fight That's when love Turns nighttime Into day That's when loneliness goes away That's why you gotta be strong This night 'Cause only love can build us A bridge Of light Deep breath, take it On the chin But don't forget To let love back in That's when love can build A bridge of light That's what turns the wrongs all right That's when you can't Give up the fight And that's when love Turns nighttime into day That's when loneliness goes away That's why you gotta Be strong tonight 'Cause only love can build us A bridge of light Only love can build us A bridge of light Only love can build us A bridge of light Will? Will? Hm? - You asleep yet? - Mm-hm. Deeply. Well, then wake up and tell me: Is that the swarm or am I dreaming? You're dreaming. Wow, how wonderful. I wonder if they're edible. Aww. Will, don't you long for the patter of a thousand tiny little feet? I, for one, don't have the means to bring up so many kids. The birthday presents alone... I've already picked out the names. Phil, Jill, Lill, Gill, Hil, Billy, Lilly, Willy... - All right. - Wilma, Willis, Wilbur, Wilhelmina... I get the picture. And there's even a Will. Good for you. We could start a little swarm. We're both males. We'll adopt. You adopt, I'll adapt. I've got slaughtering to do. Fine, that's just fine! Off you go then. Quench your blood lust. There's plenty more krill in the sea. Plenty of krill would count themselves lucky to have me as a partner. I'm a heck of a wingman! Will. Will? - Hey. - Hey. You're all the swarm I've got. Suit yourself. But no hanky-panky. Are you hurt? No, I'm good. I'm okay. It's okay. Aw, come on, Seymour, take a break. No. No, no, thanks, brother. My boy is out there. Oh, no. Erik! Atticus! Take cover! Come on, Erik. Over here. Waddle, waddle, waddle. Oh, if only I could fly! Boo-hoo-hoo! Oh, look at this. My all-time favorite. Doomed penguin packed in ice. All you can eat. Forever. I've never seen so many skuas in one place. Stand together. Hold fast. - They know. They sense it! - We're never getting out of here! They're scavengers. Cowards! They prey only on the weak. Admit it, Noah! We're all dead meat! No! We are Emperor penguins! Quite right! Though we stare famine in the face, we will not yield! - Ha, ha! Though imprisoned... ...on every side by colossal walls of ice... ...we will not be broken! Yes, sir. Speak on it, Noah! We are fortitude! We are bold defiance! We are one glorious Emperor nation! No! Erik, stay down! Mumble? They're okay. Gloria, behind you! Hey! Pick on someone your own size, creep! Oh, I will, princess. I'll peck on you first. While you're still fresh. Before you're stiff and stinky! Bo! Bo! - That's my girl. - Oh, yeah. Well done, you. Ah, the gathering of nations. Now that's solidarity! Okay, so... So they got themselves a temporary stay... ...of execution. Ow! - What are you? - An idiot. Thank you. Bo! Oh, you did it. Whoo! - She is fast. - Hola, amigos! - Mumble! - Mumble! - You came! - Of course we came. - We heard the news. - Where's Ramon? - No longer with us. - He's in a better place. - Next to... Carmen! We got you, man. Carmen. Carmen, no. No, wait! I wouldn't want you to get cold feet, my darling. I am not your darling. See? What did I tell you? No backbone. All squishy. Hey, back off! I'm a Carmen-only facility. Ramon, it's incredible. Everybody came. Except for that guy who stayed, he had the sniffles. Oh, no, he's here. You're a true friend. Thank you. I had nothing to do with it. Well, then, Lovelace, thank you so much. You got the wrong penguin. Hello! Hidy-do-dee-doody there. - I knew it. - Ah, little Ear-rik. Excusing me. Okay. Friends of Sven, and fans, and chums and Svenatics! We're not going to rest until everybody fatty! Okay. Yeah! Hello! Heh, hey! You huddled masses. I bring you fish aplenty courtesy of me! Yeah! Give them the real, brother! Who is this guy? They call him Sven. He's Sventastic. Let me revert back to what I previously said before. - Ow! - You're an idiot. And guess what. - What? He can carry more fish than any penguin that ever... ...existed. - Ever! Wow. And it's all due to his amazingly large red beak. Impressive. Sven? Sven? Ja? Ja? There's someone down there who's very special. And knowing Gloria, she won't eat... ...until everyone else has been fed. - Aww. Do you think you could take this down to her? Yeah, don't be silly. Where is he? - No, she. - Oh. There, surrounded by the children. That is your spouse? Really? Yes. - Your spouse? Wow. - Here. The fish. Oh, no, no, Mumbley. She deserves the very best. la carte. la me! So you want some music? Nope. Let's have some music. A- wake me up before you go-go Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo A- wake me up before you go-go Can you keep it down? I wanna hit that high Just be quiet! Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down - Whoa! - A predator convention? Oh, no. - Why wasn't I invited? - Will. Guys? Guys. Will, don't go. - Get off. - You'll never survive. - Please. - Will? Stop! I think we should split up. Oh, well, I mean, if it's personal space you want, how's that? No, no. I mean, really split up. But why? Ah, Bill, this is my life now. I can change. Be smaller, invisible. See? You're gonna be just fine. I'll see you around, kiddo. Will? Please. Don't leave me. Aah! - Will! Will! Okay, let's take you, you, not you, you. Oh, you! Please! Somebody! Anybody! I've lost my Will! I beg you! Bring back my Will! Mumbley! - Ah, Sven. - Mumbley. - I feed your wife good-y, ja? - Yeah, thanks. Okay, Sven, here we go. Okay, single file with a smile. So you must be Glorious. Heh, heh. And you must be Sven. So pleased to meet me. Really... ...I am delightful. I bring to you premium seafood, yeah, from Mumbley. - There he is. - Hey. Via Sven. Wow. Careful. That's my tongue. - Oh, I'm sorry. - That's all right. Whoo! Oh, yeah. You know, if you are not feeling a full Svensation... ...I can get you more. No, no, Sven. I'm sure there are many others hungrier than me. Ah. Such a noble. See you for supper? Um, I'm kind of busy. Heh. "Kind of busy. " Oh, you're funny! Whoo! She is a hottie! Honey, are you okay? Are you sure he's not related to Ramon? Oh, you're funny! You shouldn't make fun of someone just because they're different. Especially someone who's come all this way... ...to save us. - You're right. - And when Sven teaches everyone to fly... - It'll be up-uppity-up. And out of there. You'll see. Hey, who turned off the fish? Hey, guys! What's happening to the fish? Yoo-hoo! Fish-y friends! What is problem? The bird-eaters! Svensei! You must fly on the wings of hope... ...and summon them to the aid of our Emperor brothers! You know, I would love to, but I just hurt my tongue. No. What? Ciao. Hmm. Interesting. Someone better do something. They're not stopping. Don't worry. I know exactly how to get the attention... ...of our alien benefactors. Calm down. Deep breath. Deep breath. Lovelace! Mumble, my man! I'm the mayor of Cool Town, population: Me! This is great. This is great. Ah. Can you believe this? Where's there a Will, there's a way out! Hm? Huh? Bill? Is that you? I don't know, Uncle Mumble. They're noisy and they're messing with our ice. Atticus, they're building us a way out of here. Oh. Everybody who said we'd never get out of here, take a look! That's our ice road to freedom. It won't be long now, boys. I'll miss this place. So where will we live when everybody gets out? We'll find somewhere new, sweetheart. It's a big world. As long as we're together, we already home. Yeah. Come on, everyone. Huddle up. Oh, no, no, no! Carmen, can't you see? Even nature decrees that we be close together. Mm. Yeah. No, no, no. Oh, you are still here. And you're still here. They're gone. What? A little bad weather, they're gone! What's going on? Who's gone? The aliens! - What? All of this flipperizing for nothing! Our alien benefactors... ...have abandoned us! They have abandoned us! Everybody! Everybody! The sea is frozen over, ja? Impossible for aliens to return! Too much ice-y. Too much ice-y. If the sea so far away, how we gonna catch food? Yeah, what's the point of us starving too? I guess we should be going. We can't just leave them. I think they're leaving. Who's leaving? - It appears that we... What is he saying? I regret to inform... ...we are no longer in the catering businesses. Then who will bring us fish? Some good questions have no good answers. Sven, they can't leave! Not now! I so sorry, fluffy one. If they stay... ...then they, too, become not alive. Ah! I can't take it! I can't take it anymore! Out of my way! I'm getting out of here! Whoa, that guy was crazy. Yeah. So am I. Come on, girls. Let's do it. - Yeah. - Yeah. Go, go, go! Sven. Teach them. Teach them how to fly! Ear-rik, it's not that easy. Help them, Sven. Help them! But not all penguins created equal, Ear-rik. - But you're a penguin. - I a... I a little more than penguin. I a... I is a... Look! They're halfway there! Come on, Sven. Take them high to the sky! Do it, Sven! - Do it, brother! - No, I can't! Do it! - They're penguins! You're a penguin! I'm a bird! You're a what? A bir... den. - What? - Den. A burden. If I don't try, ja? Ja, ja, after all... ...it's just technique, right? Yes! - Yes! Okay. Everybody! Head up! Back straight! Okay. Feel the wind beneath your wings! Up-uppity-up! Oh, boy. Rotate flippers and sing, sing! This time... ...you going down, gravity! Ja, ja, okay, ja. Atticus, my man, I'm coming! Fly, Daddy... ...fly! - Fly! Ja! Ja! Come on, guys. Come on. If you want it, you must will it! If you will it, it will be yours! Oh, Daddy. Today is a victory... ...for defeat. Oh, mighty Sven, you did everything penguinly possible. I is not a penguin. - What? I is a puffin. - Wow. - Really? Ja, just a little puffin bird run out of poof. No. Bravo, Lovelace. You brought us a weird bird... ...and sold him as a penguin. Ha, ha. Bravo, bravo. - Hey. Hey. - Thank you. I deserved it. I'm sorry, everybody. I'm so sorry. But when I lose my homelands... ...I was very lonely and very afraid-y. And then I meet you and you believe... ...in me, Sven. Oh. It was nice to have a family. Thank you. Eh, up-up-uppity. Hey, guys, we should try this. Huh? Ah. Okay. Now, come on. Everyone together. You know. Tippity-tap! Boomedy-boom! Let's do it! Come on! Everybody! We're doomed and they're dancing? Unbelievable. That's it. Huh? Atticus! - Mommy! - Oh, Boadicea! Are you all right? Help me! Erik! Help me now! Help me now! He... Ah! I missed you like crazy. - My baby. I missed you even more. Ear-rik. Hold on, Ear-rik. I'm on my way! Erik? Bite, Erik! Bite down hard! - Grab it, grab it! Use the hips. Now spin around, spin around! Almost, almost. There you go. Almost got it! Papa. It's okay, Erik. It's okay. I've got you. - They're tougher than we think, you know. Come on, Erik. Let's go get off this thing. Carmen! Carmen! Where is Carmen? Carmen! It's okay, Ramon! I'm fine. I guess. I hate these long-distance relationships! - Amigos? Yes? You must do me a favor. I count to three. - You push me on two. He's gonna jump! - But don't tell me, okay? Hey, hey. One. Two. Ramon, you're crazy! Carmen! I'm coming! My name is Ramon. Ramon Carlos Garca Santa Maria La Nia Pinta Pacifico... Ramon. I can't believe you did this. How could I not? But down here, we're doomed. A thousand lifetimes up there is nothing to this one exquisite moment by your side. You are my world entire. You're beautiful. Only on the outside. No! Why didn't I see this before? You're really beautiful. You really think so? Absolutely. Ramon, my fallen angel. You chased me until I caught you. Ay, Ramon, the earth is moving. I know. It's amazing. No, it's moving for real. Move! Move! Keep going. Don't look back. Mumble, that thing's on the edge! Keep trying! All it needs is a nudge! We can do this! Okay. - It's just not enough. Not enough. Uh, Mumbley. - We're not big enough. - Yeah. My feet hurt. - Excuse me. Mumbley. Mumbley. - Yeah? There's a guy named Lars Gavunsterson. I used to dance with his sister Girta, and I... Well, anyway, we were two-time national champion. Oh. Oh, okay. Amateur division, so... Um... Look, could I give it a shot? Sure, sure. Of course. Attentions! Attentions... ...everybody! Mumbley's foot is very, very hurt-y. Yeah, like your brain. But I have song and dance... ...from my homelands. It's in Svenish, so join in as best you can. Okay! And a-nooney, and a-dooney and a-vooney! Get off! Come on! Help! Come on, son. Come on. Where are we going? To find us a lot more oomph. Where am I? Who turned out the lights? Is this the end? I should make out my will. I, Willy Williams, leave everything to my imagination... Oh, no. Imagination, it's the second sign of madness. If only I'd listened to Bill. Oh, Bill. I'm so sorry! That's okay, Will. You were right. I should have stayed with the swarm. No. You were right. Oh, great! I'm talking to myself. You're not mad, Will. Now I'm seeing things. What's going on inside my head?! - Will? - Please, make it stop! Will! Ow! Bill? Is it really you? Well, there's only one of me in all the world. You taught me that. Aw, Bill! What are the chances? About one in a krillion, Will. Quiet, you two. I'm trying to sleep. Hey, everyone! It's Will! Wow, it's him! It's wee Willy Williams! I thought he'd be taller. He's back! Will's back! Welcome home, Will. But how did you find them? They found me. I was on my last nine legs. I was such a fool, Bill. Will, you're a legend. Those days are gone, my friend. The carnivore is over. No. It's because of you we're all here. It is? I told them how the world really works. How there were predators, how we had to adapt. I led them here, under the great ice. No one can find us here. But we're still at the bottom of the food chain with no significant purpose. Well, we all have a purpose. Yours is to change the world. What possible difference... ...could one krill make? Wait and see, Will. You wait and see. - What are you looking at? - What are you looking at? Don't know, but it sure is ugly. Notice, boys, the witty riposte as weapon? Right. Outside, now! We are outside. - Come on, then. - No... ...you come on. Excuse me. Bryan? - Huh? Down here. Ah, g'day, chief. What are you doing here? Bryan, I need a favor. A big one. For you, champ, anything. I need you to come to Emperor Land. Bring as many of your kind as you can. Why? - To dance. You know... Now, why would I wanna do that? - To free the penguin nation. - Oh, yeah? - There's been a catastrophe. - Right. The entire population is trapped. Uh-huh. By huge walls of ice and snow. Hey! Bryan! Look, I'd love to help you, sport, but you've come at the worst possible time. Maybe after winter or something, okay? No, that's too late. Way too late. Bryan! You gonna fight or what? You said you owe me one. But right now, I got problems of me own. Everyone's cranky, looking for biff. The multitudes need me to keep the peace. If you don't come now, multitudes will die. Here we go. You saying it's my fault now? Whatever's happening to you penguins... ...don't blame it on me. I'm not. But you can help save them. Listen, fella, you look after your kind, and I'll look after mine. If I thought like that, I would have left you in that hole. That's it, I'm claiming a forfeit. Get off my beach! Wayne, now I'm really gonna hurt you. I saved your life! And I'm gonna save yours. Take your furball and fluff off... ...or I'm gonna turn carnivore... ...with a craving for penguin. - But... - The only "butt" I wanna see is yours... ...walking away. Come on, son. We're wasting precious time. There's nothing for us here. Now, where was I? - Right here. - Oh, yeah. - What are you looking at? - What are you? I don't know, but it sure is ugly. No, Pa. This is so unfair. After all you have done You really deserve better Nothing makes sense in this world It's all a big pile of crazy And the kings are all fools Hm. Where is The honor When a Solemn promise Is just a pretty lie? And the mighty mock The courage Of the humble? Although he's just An ordinary penguin My daddy taught me You don't need To be colossal To be a great Heart You don't need To fly To be awesome My hero My father Rolling, rolling, rolling Keep moving, moving, moving Keep them doggies moving Rawhide Rain and wind and weather Hell-bent for leather Wishin' me girl was by me side Oh, my goodness. Mumble. Hey, I know that guy. That's Bryan. Ride 'em in Rawhide Okay. This 'berg needs to topple. Find yourself an elephant seal and show them the moves. Penguin, how's a bit of fancy dancing gonna move that? With enough oomph, we can shove enough snow. Pack it in behind. It'll go. It's not gonna happen. That's a whopping pile of 'berg! Just try it. Hit the beat hard! And together! I know how to hit things hard, okay? - And I'm telling you... - Come on. ...the impact force of compact ice under pressure is equiv... Just give it a go, you big wuss! Wayne! - Hello. - Yeah. Here we go. Now you're talking, Bryan! You with me, boys? Oh, yeah! Pressure Pushing down on me Pressing down on you No man asks for Under pressure That tears a nation down Splits a family in two Puts people on streets People on streets People on streets It's the terror of knowing What this world is about Watching some good friends scream Let me out Pray tomorrow Take me higher Pray tomorrow Take me higher You hear that? They're doing it again. - Doing what? - This. Fascinating. What is it? I have no idea. Wow! What's it for? Perhaps it's a momentary relief from the existential terrors of existence. - Oh. What? - It brings out my happy. Oh, yes, indeed! Hey, Bryan, what are you doing? Sometimes you gotta back up to go forward. Tell me why, tell me why Give ourselves one more chance Why can't we give ourselves One more chance? Why can't we give love Give love, give love Give love Every day Every night, every hour Yeah, come on! Take it higher! Come on, come on! Give love, y'all! Give love, y'all! Hey, get down here. - Who, me? Yeah. - Come on! - Every step counts. To care for The people on The edge of the night And love dares you To change our way Of caring About ourselves This is Our last dance This is our last dance This is ourselves Creatures of the world unite Strength in numbers, we can get it right One time Yeah! - Be careful, Ramon. - I'm coming. I'm right behind you. Ramon! Amigos! I'm getting "emotioable" again. Come on, Ramon. Coming, baby! - Hi, Erik. - Hello, Bo. Good job, Erik. You too, Uncle Mumble. You really something special, brother. One nation, Mumble. One nation. Irie, walking out now, Mumble. One nation. So, boys... - Mommy! - Gloria. Where's my hug? Oh, my babies. Come on, nippers. Let's get youse home. Hey, Bryan. Cheers. No worries, penguin. No worries. Yeah. No worries. Ja, the Svend. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts